


Rewritten Memories

by LicoricePrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred is a sweetheart, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I'm terrible at the tag system, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Physical Abuse, Random OC who is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicoricePrince/pseuds/LicoricePrince
Summary: Emil escapes from an abusive relationship and builds a barrier to prevent anyone from getting too close. He visits Alfred, who welcomes him with comforting words, and eventually, a relationship blossoms.
Relationships: America/Iceland (Hetalia)
Kudos: 13





	Rewritten Memories

He felt helpless. Alfred could only watch as Emil cried his heart out as he buried his face into his knees. It was late into the night, and Alfred had plans for the next day, which consisted of binge-watching Marvel movies and snacking on inexpensive snacks. Even so, he was more than willing to set aside his enjoyment to lend a shoulder to his friend. 

"I had a feeling he wasn't faithful, but I ignored the instincts and trusted him. He showered me with kindness, but he wasn't always nice." He paused as the haunting memories played over again. His eyes widened as he began to tremble. The ugly bruises that once tainted his pale flesh were barely visible, but in his eyes, the blemishes were still present. The scars beneath his clothing were still present and lingered as a reminder of the long nights where he was restrained by an abusive relationship. 

Alfred moved closer, barely an inch, but regardless of the measurement, it was enough to send the Icelander into full panic. He moved, till he was at the end of the sofa, curled up in the corner. That gesture shattered Alfred's heart. He could not comfort the broken male without having him breakdown even further. For now, all he could do was use soothing words to relieve the pain. 

"Why didn't you leave him earlier? If he was causing you pain, you have the right to leave him. Report his actions. " 

"I loved him. I couldn’t just leave him; besides he always maintained a close eye on my every action." 

"That's not love, Emil. He's trying to control you, and that's not how relationships work. He has no right to lay on finger on you." Emil remained silent, querying if he should spill the beans about everything that occurred while with his ex. 

"Why didn't you run away? Why didn't you ask for help sooner, Emil? You know that I would stop whatever I'm doing to assist you. Please, just tell me why you kept this to yourself?" 

Emil clenched his hands tightly, feeling his nails digging into this skin. "Because it's not easy to open up about these subjects." He lowered his head, feeling dirty as he remembered the haunting nights, he spent confined behind four narrow walls. "What do you mean? Did he hurt you in other ways?" He asked, but Emil went back to not uttering a word, but shook his head. His violet eyes were sunken with a mixture of disgust and anger. He felt disgusted with himself for feeling used and forcing his predicaments on others. Anger played a similar role. Anger was toward the one who caused him this misery and for Alfred as well. Emil loathed Alfred for being kind to him. Shouldn't he be full of rage? Shouldn't he find Emil disgusting? 

"Why are you being so friendly? Am I not repulsive to you? You should be angry! Be mad, Al. Yell at me for being so naive and weak! Tell me I am in the wrong." Emil stared at the American with watery eyes and stood up when Alfred tried to get near him. 

"Stay back! Don't touch me! I'm revolting." He yelled, trying to avoid eye-contact. Alfred remained still but was no longer smiling. "Emil, I'm being nice because you're my friend. I could never find you revolting, nor be angry for something you didn't do. The one I'm angry at is that piece of trash that caused you pain." Blue eyes were shaking with worry as the owner of the eyes tried his best to be careful with his words to not upset the frightened male further. "Please, just stay calm, Emil." He uttered softly. Maybe that was not the best words to say to someone who was fighting against himself and the one who was trying to take away his misery. "I know you're suffering right now, but you don't need to blame yourself for his actions. That guy is the only one that should take the fault. Actually, I'd pay that guy a visit and give him a few scars for what he put you through. 

By now, Emil had calmed down and wasn't frantic as he was moments ago. "Please, just let him be. I don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble." Emil pleaded. 

"Yeah, but he-" Emil interrupted him. "Just drop it, Al. I don't want to mention his name again." Alfred obeyed to the request, despite flighting the urge to punch the guy who decided it was okay to hurt such an innocent and sweet guy. "Okay, as you wish. To change the subject, would you like to stay the night? It's already late, and I don't want you driving home alone in case someone shows up. You can sleep in my room if you don't mind the mess." He laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. 

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose?" 

"It is fine. I've slept on the couch before when I lived with Arthur. Anyway, feel free to use my shower, if needed, though the only clothes I have are quite on the larger side. Anyhow, my room is down the hall, and the bathroom is across. If you need anything, let me know!" He said, returning to his usual smile.

"Thank you, I appreciate it." 

After his shower, Emil changed into an over-sized t-shirt and a pair of gray jogging pants. The aroma of island breeze slapped him in the face but was somehow soothing. Perhaps it was the thin cotton clothing he was so gracefully given or maybe the soft king-sized bed that made his distress slowly fade. 

A light knock could be heard at the door. When the door opened, Alfred was there was a glass of water. "Hey, brought you some water." He smiled and was about to bring it to him but remembered the conversation earlier that night. "I will leave it here." He set the glass on the desk nearby. "If you need anything, let me know, or you can just help yourself to whatever you need." Emil nodded, bringing the covers closer. The warm blankets provided his body with enough warmth to cause his eyes to grow heavy. "Goodnight, Emil." Alfred turned off the lights and closed the door. 

The following morning, Emil woke up feeling slightly better after getting a good night's rest. He rubbed away at the sleep in his eyes before stumbling over to the door. He stepped into the hallway and into the living room, where he was welcomed with an aroma of greasy food. Wandering into the kitchen, he was greeted by Alfred holding a spatula. "Morning, want some breakfast?" He asked, setting a plate of blueberry muffins on the table, which was covered in other breakfast dishes. 'Does he eat like this all the time?' 

"I will just have some coffee," Emil replied, taking a seat at the table. Alfred handed him a mug of freshly brewed coffee. "Thanks." 

Alfred took the seat across from him and began eating at the plate full of bacon, eggs, and biscuits. "How are you feeling?" He asked once he took a moment to breathe between bites. Emil hummed, taking a sip from the warm beverage. It was slightly sweetened, a bit too much for his liking, but he didn't want to bother making a new cup. "I feel somewhat better after getting some sleep and talking to you about the, you know, problem." His eyes glanced down at the table. Even after taking a shower, he still felt repugnant. The feeling of those strong arms touching his skin, as he whispered threats and encouraging words made his stomach crawl. Nothing could wipe away what was already left behind. 

"You're more than welcomed to stay as long as you want. I don't mind the company." Emil's lips almost twisted into a tiny smile. He appreciated the kind gesture, but he couldn't force himself to leach off to others. If he wanted to move on and forget the terrible memories, he had to be alone for a while. 

"I appreciate it, but I need some time alone." 

\------

It took Emil six months to get over the trauma he suffered through under his previous relationship. It took another year before he even thought about entering the dating realm again. During the endless months, he retained limited contact with those around him except for his family and two of his close friends. Occasionally, he was invited over to a family dinner or to go out with his longtime friend, Li Xiao, but he turned them all down. He just could not muster himself to put on a fake smile and have a conversation without keeping his pain hidden from those that cherished him. Alfred, however, was a different case. Emil could not quite understand it either, but whenever Alfred came over or invited him over, he could not bring it in himself to hide those aching feelings. Fake smiles didn't exist in his presence, nor did Emil even attempt to convince him that everything was okay. 

"Are you sure you want to go out? We can stay inside and order some pizza while watching movies." Alfred looked down at Emil with a reassuring smile. He didn't want to force anything on his friend and wanted to hear his opinion before taking authority of what activity they did that evening. "I'm fine with it, Al. I just want to go out, even if we don't do something exhilarating." Emil responded, burying his chin inside his scarf. It was a birthday gift given to him by the very same person that he had been spending that past few months with. Though Emil would never admit it, he couldn't leave the house without the thick fabric draped around his neck. 

"Alright, shall we go then?" Emil nodded, and the two began their walk before the sky became pitch black. Their first stop was at the local movie theater, where Alfred insisted that he paid for the tickets and concessions. Even when Emil protested against the actions, Alfred just flashed a smile. "Hey, it's no big deal. Besides, a true gentleman pays for the lady." The remark prompted color to rose to the tip of his nose and his cheeks. "I'm not a lady, and I don't mind paying once in a while." He protested, but Alfred just chuckled. "Would angel suffice instead?" He teased, but the nickname was by no means a joke. Whenever he glanced at Emil, whether it was intentional or when Emil was absorbed by something else, Alfred always took the opening to take in the beauty the boy possessed. In his eyes, Emil was stunning, both beautiful on the inside and out. The violet-eyed individual brushed the new comment aside. The words caused his heart to flutter, and the color on his face darkened. "L-let's go inside," Emil whispered, trying to hide the reaction the nickname generated. 

After their ticket was validated and Alfred paid for their concessions, they went to find the room where the movie was being played. They sat in the middle seats on the top row, where they would have the best view of the screen. Considering the movie that Alfred chose was a Marvel film, he was kept on the edge of his seat when the protagonist was wounded battling with the villain. Emil wasn't invested in the film and couldn't understand how these movies with superheroes could be appealing to someone in his early twenties. Nonetheless, witnessing the inner child behavior made him feel happy. 

Once the movie came to an end and the credits appeared on the screen, the occupants in the room began to leave through the exits on either side of the room. Alfred and Emil were the last to vacate the premises. The next destination was a nearby window shop that was about to close within the next hour. The items behind the glass panel varied in value and material. One of which caught Emil's attention. A small black and white bird with a red bowtie. Alfred took note of the stuffed animal and turned to Emil. "Shall we go inside and take a peek?" 

"Sure," Emil replied, and they went inside to take a peek at the valuables held inside the store. The shop itself had a small variety of items. There were plushies on one shelf. The one beside it had wood carvings, and the shelf display across from it had books with signs of prior use. At the checkout area, there was a glass case with costume jewelry and expensive jewels embedded in silver or gold bands. While Emil examined the stuffed animal display, Alfred took a moment to inspect the case full of various types of jewelry. The costume pieces had no value, and the engagement rings would serve no purpose, at least not yet. What did capture his attention was a silver chain with the letter R. 'Maybe that will do for a gift.' He wondered before looking at the lady who owned the shop. He turned around to make sure Emil wasn't listening and was thrilled to witness the male being distracted by small stuffed plushies, specifically one that resembled a puffin or penguin. To be honest, Alfred could not tell the difference. Turning around, he spoke to the woman. "Do you have a necklace with the initial A?" 

The lady with chocolate brown hair adjusted her glasses as if she were trying to examine the gentleman standing before her eyes. "Let me see if there is one in the back." She went through the door behind her to look for the necklace. When she returned, she handed Alfred a small velvet box with a silver chain necklace with the letter A written in a basic script font. It was beautiful, and though it wasn't the fanciest piece of jewelry, it was going to make the recipient feel special. He closed the box before handing it over to the lady. "I will take it. How much for it?" 

The brunette looked behind Alfred and at Emil, who was now holding the puffin plush in his arms and was looking at the shelf of pre-owned books. She then glanced back at Alfred with an elevated brow until she connected the dots. Smiling at the customer, she took the velvet box and placed it in a small bag. "That will be $37.00." Alfred paid for the necklace before stepping away to wait for Emil to complete his purchase. Once the transaction was executed, they left the shop. 

The last destination was unplanned. Alfred asked Emil if they could take a quick stroll to the park. He didn't give the specifics but claimed it was important. 

Alfred led Emil to the middle of the park, where there was a large fountain surrounded by benches and irises. Taking the velvet box from the bag, Alfred put the box into his pocket and threw the bag into the recycling bin. 

"Is there a reason you wanted to meet here?" Emil asked, but Alfred didn't answer, at least not immediately. In his head, he was trying to form the right words to say, so when he was ready to speak, the sentences would be cohesive. He was being too silent for too long, and it started to bug Emil. "Hey, is everything okay? You're being too quiet, not that I mind the unusual lack of words. I still would like if you explain yourself." 

When Alfred broke out of his senses, he lowered his head, feeling embarrassed for spacing out. "Sorry about that." He uttered, rubbing the back of his head, and he lifted his gaze to Emil, who was now sitting on one of the granite benches. Instead of taking the empty seat beside the younger male, Alfred took the chance to open up. Standing before the one sitting down, he took the free hands into his own. Clasping the hands tenderly, as to not alarm Emil, he lured him close, so he was standing once again. His heartbeat increased as he prepared to pour his heart out into a confession. 

Taking in a quick breath and exhaling, Alfred finally confessed. "Emil, we have been friends since we were in high school, and I never envisioned desiring to be anything more than companions. When you visited me that night over a year ago, I was not expecting to hear the trauma you experienced, and every day following that, you kept up these walls that were difficult to climb across. Nevertheless, spending those late nights comforting you and taking away your pain little by little enabled me to get closer to you. You slowly allowed me to sit beside you without anything separating us. I could hold your delicate hands, as I'm doing this very moment. A-" He took a pause, realizing he was going a bit overboard with the love confession. "After spending so many evenings with you, watching movies, and holding you close as I wiped away your tears, I fell in love. I fell in love with a gorgeous angel that is pure as the snow and enticing as the stars above us now. What I'm trying to say is that I am in love with you, and if you give me a chance, I would love to erase the horrific memories and replace them with memories of everlasting love." 

Alfred took another breath, finally sensing relief from carrying those emotions for the past few months. Now he just had to wait for a reaction. 

Emil was astounded by the unexpected announcement of feelings, which carried more than just a friendly vibe. He never considered Alfred as more than a friend, that was till a few months ago, but he just whisked them aside, figuring that his feelings would not be reciprocated. Now, however, he couldn't simply just ignore them since Alfred had indeed returned a similar desire. 

"I appreciate everything you've done in the past year and even before then. You welcomed me into your home without a second thought and substantially took the blame for what he did, though you played no role in the issue. I know I will never be able to fully repay you for all the long nights you surrendered to aid me in my torment." He paused to meet Alfred's gaze. Those deep ocean pools stared down at him with awe, and nothing appeared more captivating to Emil at that moment. "I suppose I have something to declare as well." His face increased in warmth as he sought to proclaim similar longings without stumbling over his words. "About three months ago or maybe it was more, and I didn't notice it. Anyway, I discovered I felt something more than just friendship, and just being near you caused me to feel weird, but in a positive way. I guess what I am trying to say is that I love you too." 

A grin appeared on Alfred's face, and within a matter of seconds, he embraced Emil, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm so happy, angel. I promise to shower you will all the love I have and can ensure that I will never lay a finger on you in a threatening fashion." He whispered, burying his face into the ivory hair. Emil, on the other hand, buried his face into Alfred's shirt. The nickname used only by Alfred had managed to catch him off guard, and his cheeks became flustered with a light rouge. The moment was then interrupted when Alfred pulled away from the hug. "I have something for you!" He smiled, pulling out the box from his pocket before stepping behind Emil. "Close your eyes~" He sang, and Emil raised his brow, puzzled as to what his new boyfriend was up to but complied with the request. First, Alfred removed the scarf from around Emil's neck. Then he removed the necklace from its case and opened the clasp. Carefully, he draped the silver chain around Emil's neck and connected the clasp to keep the necklace together. 

"You can open your eyes now, love," Alfred said, retreating to his spot in front of his lover. Emil blinked and felt awkward now that his scarf had been removed, but looking down, he became informed of what replaced the comfortable piece of fabric. The letter A stuck out and shined under the lighting. A small smile tugged at his lips. "Thank you, it's beautiful, though my name starts with an E not A, good try AL." He teased and received an exaggerated eye roll. "Haha, very funny," Alfred replied, pulling his boyfriend close once again. "It suits you, but nothing compares to your beauty." He pressed a chaste kiss to his forehead before seizing his hand and marching back to his home to watch yet another movie. They would end the night by passing out alongside each other on the sofa with the television playing late-night reruns of old cartoons.


End file.
